amor a largo plazo
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: que pasaría si ahora aya es la que no ve a sou, caerá el en sus redes.... y si aya esta con otro... veamos a sou celoso.... aquí otro de mis fics....dejen reviews....


Amor a largo plazo

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos…. (Una lastima)

Todo comienza una mañana soleada en el instituto toudou, un año nuevo comenzaba, y en este la sensei maya natsume ya no esta con ellos, ha ido a un viaje de entrenamiento junto a mitsuoni. Aya y los otros se consternaron con la decisión, pero ellos dos lograron dejar el pasado de lado para poder vivir la vida que hasta ahora no habían podido realizar a plenitud.

Aya se volvía cada día en una mujer mas bella, la mitad de la escuela estaba enamorado de ella y eso a la chica no le molestaba en lo absoluto, desde hace tiempo que se dio cuanta de que soushirou no la amaba y seguir esperándolo era una perdida de tiempo.

intentó salir con masataka, pero a el lo veía mas como un hermano que como un novio, por lo que buscó otra forma de salir con chicos, mas ella no era una mujer fácil, tenía su orgullo y por ello no muchos conseguían ni una mirada de ella.

Por su parte soushirou cada día notaba algo mas interesante en aya, no sabía porque pero su belleza cada día lo hechizaba mas, aunque ahora fuera ella quien no lo volteara a ver.

- masataka, tu sabes porque aya siempre intentó convencer a soushirou de que el era su futuro esposo? - le preguntó bob

- es un larga historia - ellos no se dieron cuanta de que estaban siendo escuchados por soushirou, quien también quería saber que le pasaba a aya - lo que sucede es que en la familia natsume la primera que persona que toca su cuerpo desnudo es la persona con la que se casan, pero es una tradición muy antigua, por lo que maya no la ha seguido, pero aya estaba ilusionada, ella me dijo que no solo se quería casar con soushirou por la tradición, sino porque había algo en el que ella no podía explicar, pero...-

- pero? -

-desde hace tiempo la veo desanimada, estuvimos saliendo sabes?-

"Como que saliendo, masataka me las pagará"

- si, maya me lo comentó -

- bueno, ella me dijo que quería encontrar a alguien mas a quien amar, ya que se estaba haciendo a la idea de que soushirou no tiene ojos para ella, y no se le ha dificultado encontrar chavos con los cuales salir, la mitad de los varones de la escuela darían lo que fuera por salir con natsume -

- si, la verdad es que es muy bonita -

- no me digas que tu también -

- no, solo digo lo que veo, yo tengo novia -

- bueno, nagi tuvo mala suerte, ha perdido una oportunidad por la que muchos hubieran matado -

-----

Soushirou se alejó del lugar, en verdad aya había perdido las esperanzas de que algún día ellos estuvieran juntos?, por eso la notaba extraña, ya se le hacía raro que desde hace tiempo no se le colgara del cuello, o que estuviera pegada a el...

- miren hay un nuevo estudiante - dijo una chica

- si, es muy guapo, pero lastima , parese que ya se fijó en natsume -

- esa mujer es una acaparadora, pero la verdad es que es la más bonita de la escuela, después de su hermana -

- tienes razón -

" quien es ese que le quiere poner las manos encima a aya"

Entonces escucho la risa de aya, esa risa que el no podía olvidar, aunque hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba

- de verdad crees eso - dijo ella

- claro, bueno, tiene que ser tonto al no haber visto la belleza que tenía junto a el -

- tenía sus razones, pero ya no sufro por eso -

El chico tomo el mentón de aya y la vio a los ojos

- no es verdad, veo que aún lo amas y que te duele su indiferencia, pero yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo -

- gracias shinta -

---

El chico se alejó del lugar y soushirou vio en ese momento la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con aya, pero tenía que ser en otro lugar, su instinto de dragón quería actuar y no podía ser en medio del patio de la escuela.

----

Las clases acabaron antes porque tenían clases libres, aya se fue a su casa, estaba sola y por ello el joven nagi aprovechó la situación.

- aya -

- oh, que sorpresa soushirou, pasa, te prepararé algo de te -

- gracias -

- que te trae por aquí? -

- quería ver si podía practicar un poca contigo -

- como gustes, permíteme ponerme mi ropa de entrenamiento -

Ella se fue a cambiar y cuando regreso traía aquellas ropas con las que tantas veces la había visto entrenar a su lado

- !aquí voy! -

Gritó ella y se lanzó al ataque, el lo esquivó, tardó tiempo perfeccionarse como peleador, pero ahora era el mejor de la escuela

- lo haces bien aya -

- mira quien habla, cuando entraste a toudou yo era mucho mas fuerte que tu, mejor pelea con todas tus fuerzas -

Los dos hablaban en serio, el chico ya había controlado su chakra, por lo que con facilidad se transformó en aquel chico guapo de cabello negro. (n.a., no se como lo vean ustedes, pero yo todavía no me creo que el lelo de soujirou se transforme en ese papacito, esta hecho un dios!!! ¿porqué no puede ser real? TTTT )

- ahora si va en serio -

- eso quiero que me lo demuestres -

Los dos atacaban fuerte, pero soushirou iba ganando, una idea traviesa atravesó su mente, esto sería divertido. (Muaja, muaja, soy mala)

Lanzó un ataque con el que cortaba el viento, no solo cortó el viento, sino también rasgó las ropas de la chica. (Jijjijijiji, cara maliciosa -- )

- esta si que no te la perdono-

Y con su katana desgarró las ropas de el, esto fue aprovechado por el chico y en un descuido de ella ya la había tumbado en el piso, situándose sobre ella.

- que haces soushirou -

Llevó sus manos a las extremidades desnudas de ella, cada vez su cuerpo se volvía una mayor tentación para el.

- solo renuevo nuestro compromiso -

- pe...pero...-

-shhh, nada de peros preciosa, tu vas a ser mi esposa, eres mía-

- no te entiendo, primero me desprecias, pero después me haces de tu propiedad -

- recuerdas el día en que íbamos a mi entrenamiento después de mi pelea con mitsuoni -

- si -

- te acuerdas de que te quería decir algo - el con cada palabra se acercaba mas a ella, quería poseerla, pero primero tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella.

- si - ella solo se estaba perdiendo en su mirada, esa mirada intensa, estaba tan llena de determinación y de cariño, tal vez... amor?

-bueno, ese algo, era que la persona a quien quería proteger no era a maya, sino a ti aya, pero justo en ese momento me interrumpiste, y por ello no quise decir más -

- soushirou- sama - ella estaba verdaderamente mas roja que un tomate, sentirlo tan cerca, su respiración en su cuello la estaban torturando.

- ya extrañaba que me llamaras así - eso era lo que quería escuchar, llamarlo como era antes, con solo eso el la sentía suya, sentía como lo llamaba y se entregaba a el, eso bastaba, con solo decir eso lograba encenderlo mas que con cualquier otra cosa.

El estaba besando todo su cuello, mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura, ya no se podía contener, tenía que ser suya, era la mujer perfecta, tan pura, tan inocente, entregada, encantadora, simplemente perfecta.

- sabes, quiero hacerte mía en este mismo instante - susurró el a su oído mientras ella se estremecía con sus palabras.

- y no sabes las ganas que tengo de que lo hagas - sabía que era demasiado precipitado, pero que importaba eso, se querían y eso para ellos les bastaba como para querer consumar su amor.

Ahora sus labios capturaron los de ella, estaba desesperado, por poco la perdía, pero ahora ella le confirmaba que era solo suya.

Ella pasó sus manos por su cuello mientras el las posó en su cintura, pero no quedándose quietas, se deslizaron por sus costados, sus piernas, y por fin llegaron a sus pechos. Ella simplemente se arqueaba a cada caricia, ofreciéndose a el, sumisa entre sus brazos.

Pronto las ropas que les quedaban fueron desapareciendo, dejando paso a la desnudez de dos cuerpos que ansiaban amarse.

El estaba listo desde que había comenzado a tocarla, pero el sabía que eso sería doloroso para ella, que tenía que ser delicado con ella, primero se encargaría de excitarla a tal grado que le gritara porque la poseyera, que le suplicara que la hiciera suya...( tengo unas manos muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyy pervertidas, jojojojo"risa estilo tomoyo")

Sus manos bajaron hasta su intimidad, y en el primer intento dieron con su centro de placer, comenzó a masajearla, estimulándola, haciéndole saber todas sus ganas de ella, mientras que con su boca devoraba sus montes, queriendo endurecer mas su cúspide de lo que ya estaban, quería escucharla gritar esos tímidos jadeos que hasta ahora salían de su boca pero que poco a poco aumentaban en intensidad y volumen.

Sus dedos se entroducieron en ella, sabiendo que eso le gustaba por el sonido que emitió siguió son su trabajo, haciendo que en pocos minutos ella tocara el cielo.

Ahora si que ella estaba lista y el con cada gemido que había escuchado casi estalla, pero se contuvo, necesitaba hacerle el amor.

- aya - dijo con un tono de suplica, pidiendo permiso para lo que venía.

- solo hazlo - ( ññ, que aventada la chava)

Así el pelinegro se introdujo en ella, de su solo impulso comenzando a mecerse desde que se dio cuenta de que aquella barrera se había roto. por su parte ella ni se dio cuanta de que su himen se había roto, mas que nada por la excitación que sentía, el sentirlo moverse dentro de ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y también lo mas placentero.

Los jadeos y gemidos llenaron el dojo...( recordemos que todo empezó mientras entrenaban), entre la oscuridad solos se veían las siluetas de dos jóvenes amándose y después la quietud de los cuerpos dio paso a los gemidos de placer simultáneos, dando a saber a su pareja que el clímax había sido alcanzado.

Esa tarde se entregaron el uno al otro de mil maneras,( hasta yo me sonrojo de lo que escribo)

Cuando maya regresó se encontró a una feliz pareja instalada en la casa natsume,solo esperándola para que junto con mitsuoni fueran los padrinos de la boda.

Los mayores deseos de aya se volvieron realidad en ese tiempo, su querido soushirou la amaba, su onee-san estaba feliz con su amado mitsuoni y sabía gracias a su ryuugan que su hermano estaba por fin descansando en paz..

Fin

Konichiwa…. Se que me quedó un poco pasteloso, pero es que se me fue la inspiración a la hora de escribirlo, pero en fin, espero que les gustara…. Hasta la otra….

Tommy…


End file.
